


When you dream you think you're just dreaming, but if you are a demon, then you are doing so much more

by phantomas (sil)



Category: Huà Pí Èr | Painted Skin: The Resurrection (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil/pseuds/phantomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you dream you think you're just dreaming, but if you are a demon, then you are doing so much more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethWinter/gifts).



The first time you see her, you mostly have plans, and then everything happens, and then you have a dream.  
You, demon, fox demon, dreaming?  
Your fingers touch the scarred skin, lightly. In your dream, you two run on the peaks of snowed mountains, you somersault one around the other, light as wisps of clouds, and spar like the best of enemies, laugh like the best of friends.  
The rivers flow backwards when you two cross a bridge, and the moon shines from the depths of dark lakes.   
You dream of all the other lives you will have – you are, after all, a demon – skipping in the playground, she sitting in the corner because the other kids makes fun of her face. Then you two band up together and beat them up. You are a space soldier, in a shiny chrome suit, a deadly machine, and she's a rebel, standing in your path, and you two end up drinking it over it around a campfire, and making a different future for both your worlds.  
So many futures, so many encounters.  
And you two, she the princess with the scarred face, you the demon, at some point meet, fight, laugh.  
In each and every one of those futures.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for introducing me to this cool film and characters, this is just a little thing, hope you like it :)


End file.
